


Guy Sleeps With His Boyfriend For The First Time : What Happens Next Will Surprise You!

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, I hope you feel the contrast between the title and the summary because it's key, I tried to challenge those clickbaits titles you see on the net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: It's the first time Neymar sleeps over at Leo's house and he's pretty excited about it, but intimacy brings secrets that should never have been revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the prompt fills I did. This time the prompt was : "Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!"

Sleeping at your boyfriend’s for the first time was bound to make anyone excited, and Neymar wasn’t anyone – he was _Neymar_. It wasn’t about sex – they had a match the day after and Lucho expressly forbid interpersonal bedroom activities before matches.

 

No, this was more about the act of sharing a bed, of being able to press his cold feet against Leo’s legs, of seeing him in his ridiculous, father-like pajamas, and of being able to hold his hand and hug his body in his sleep.

 

Neymar had been looking forward to that night all week, and he’d planned on enjoying it and let himself be spooned to sleep, if only Leo wasn’t intent on moving around and being generally restless.

 

And here Neymar had thought Leo was the type to drop dead as soon as his back hit the mattress.

 

“Why are you moving so much,” he complained, searching for Leo’s arms to wrap them back around his waist.

 

“Sorry, it’s just,” Leo mumbled and took his arm back, sounded like he was fumbling around and moving the covers. “These pajamas aren’t comfortable.”

 

“Take it off then.”

 

“Yeah that’s what I-” he moved some more, but Neymar decided to bear with it because he was a good boyfriend.

 

He waited. A minute, two minutes.

 

When five minutes had passed and Leo was still moving around, ruining the perfect sleepover he’d looked forward for days, Neymar decided it was enough.

 

“Quit moving around!” he said. He turned over, ready to _frown_ at Leo. “I’m trying to sleep here and-- what the fuck.”

 

Neymar froze.

 

Leo tried to smile at him, but Neymar couldn’t process what he was seeing. His mind distantly supplied _it’s_ _a costume_ , but the situation didn’t make any more sense.

 

“I meant to tell you,” Leo said, apologetic and worried.

 

Leo spread his arms, allowing Neymar to see the full extent of his white belly, brown body and black paws, before he confessed.

 

“I’m a furry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun.


End file.
